The CROP is a consortium of five major hospitals in the Portland, Oregon/Vancouver, Washington area organized to conduct ongoing clinical cancer research. The consortium is a tightly organized structure with strong and central data management, functioning quality assurance, protocol selections, prevention-detection rehabilitation - terminal care, pharmacy, administrative and professional (Surgical, Radiation and Gynecologic Oncology and Pathology) committees. Major, long-standing institutional commitments to cancer care are in place with a track record of successfully implementing NCI cancer control programs. A strong group of forty investigators with major background experience in clinical trials contains representatives from all cancer related disciplines. Solid support from the medical and dental community exists for cancer therapeutic and control activities. Affiliation agreements are in place with SWOG, NSABP and M.D. Anderson with active patient accrual taking place. Although the start-up was delayed by waiting for OPRR assurances, twenty- five patients have been placed study in the past three months with more than one-half in the past month. The annual average new analytic cancer case load is more than 4,000 and a conservative first year CCOP accrual estimate is 180 therapeutic patients and 100 cancer control credits at an estimated cost to NCI of 375.00/credit.